The Precursor Legacy: Another Side, Another Story
by ladyinwhitearmor
Summary: Die wohl erste deutsche Jak & Daxter FF. WIRD JETZT KOMPLETT ÜBERARBEITET


Willkommen zu meiner ersten FanFiction. Ich hatte schon lange vor eine Jak & Daxter Story zu schreiben... Nun hier ist sie ;)  
Die Charaktere in diesem Kap. habe ich erfunden und gehören demnach auch mir. Jak und der Rest der Bande tauchen erst später auf. Im ersten Teil geht es aber um die Precursor bzw. um die Legende.

Ich bemühe mich sehr um Rechtschreibung, wenn ihr welche findet dürft ihr sie behalten xD.  
An manchen Stellen setzte ich die Bemerkung „Musik: … - ..." Dies ist ein kleiner Hinweis darauf, dass hier dieser Song besonders gut passt und ihr es evtl. einschalten solltet.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen.

-

**1. Kapitel  
**_Rainy Day and Wish of a Lonesome Soul_

Es regnete.

Wie die letzten Tage zuvor, in der Millionenmetropole Boston, Massachusetts.

Der aufgeweichte Boden und die Pfützen, die sich gebildet hatten, waren aber die geringsten Probleme der Anwohner.  
Die See war rau und Fischer, Sportverrückte und jene die einfach nur gerne raus aufs Meer fuhren mussten ihre Boote im Hafen lassen.  
Auf den Highways bildeten sich Kilometer lange Staus. Kein Autofahrer wagte es schnell, durch diesen aus Wasser bestehenden Vorhang, zu fahren. Zu groß war die Angst vor einem Verkehrsunfall.

Auch auf die Gemüter der Menschen, hinterließ das Wetter seine Spuren. Kinder weinten bitterlich weil sie nicht nach draußen zum Spielen durften, Erwachsene waren verärgert darüber das sie durch die Verkehrbehinderungen zu spät zur Arbeit kamen. Andere wider rum, lagen krank im Bett.

Ebenso war in vielen Schulen die Stimmung am Boden. Wegen des schlechten Wetters mussten Ausflüge abgesagt werden, was bei so manchen Schülern Fassungslosigkeit auslöste.

„Wie bitte? Wegen ein paar Tröpfchen sagen sie gleich alles ab?" meckerte ein Schüler und lies sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, als er die Nachricht von seinem Klassenlehrer erfuhr. „Und morgen haben wir auch noch stinknormalen Unterricht?!"

„Ein bisschen Wissen kann ihrem Gehirn nicht schaden, junger Mann." gab der Lehrer zurück und erntete einen ‚bösen' Blick von dem braunhaarigen Schüler. Der alte Mann ließ sich aber dadurch nicht einschüchtern. „Wir werden nächste Woche einen geeigneteren Tag aussuchen." Die Schulglocke läutete. „Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Die nächste Stunde fällt aus. Mr. Brown ist krank. Als Hausaufgabe machen sie bitte auf Seite 56 die Nummern 3 bis 7 und die 11. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Nachmittag." Er packte einige Unterlagen in seine braune Lederaktentasche und verließ den Raum.

„Oh Mann, sind das viele Aufgaben!" rief ein 16jähriger Schüler mit schwarzen Haaren. Seine Banknachbarin sah in das Mathebuch. „Tja, dann sollte wir uns wohl bei Jason bedanken." Sagte sie und sah zum jeweiligen rüber.

„HÄ? Was? Ich?" fragte der Braunhaarige unschuldig.

„Allerdings. Du hast ihn mit deinen dämlichen Sprüchen verärgert!"

„Der Typ hat einen an der Waffel." zischte Jason. „Er hat mich auf dem Kieker." „Hör auf rum zu spinnen." antwortete Elaine und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Nein, im ernst, egal was ich mache, mit nichts ist der Kerl zufrieden." sprach der ebenfalls 16jährige und packte seine Sachen in seinen Rucksack. „Kleines Beispiel: Erinnerst du dich an das Referat das wir über den Bürgerkrieg schreiben sollten?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe 5 Seiten geschrieben. Doppelseitig," erzählte Jason und ging mit seinen Freunden aus der Klasse. Draussen auf den Gängen hatten sich schon zahlreiche Teenager versammelt und die vier Freunde hatten Schwierigkeiten, sich durch die Massen nach draußen zu kämpfen. Am überdachten Haupteingang angekommen erzählte Jason schließlich weiter. „Und ich war damit der Einzigste in der Klasse, der so viele Seite zusammen hatte." „Na, das stimmt aber nicht ganz. Zoe hatte 10 Seiten geschrieben. Ebenfalls doppelseitig." grinste ein Mädchen mit tiefdunkelroten, schulterlangen Haaren. „Zoe ist auch eine verdammte Streberin, Kim." Sagte Jason entnervt. „Zurück zum Thema: Was ich damit sagen will - "

**-ZACK-**

Elaine hatte Jason einen Klatsch auf den Hinterkopf gegeben. „AUTSCH. Mann! Für was war das denn?"

Das Mädchen sah den Jungen mit Albusaugen an. „Ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt: Hack nicht auf ihr rum!" Jason sah seine gleichaltrige Klassenkameradin an. „Nur weil du Klassensprecherin bist heißt das noch lange nicht das du jeden in Schutz nehmen musst. Wir haben jetzt Schulschluss also leg dein Amt nieder." Jason rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. „Du kannst sie doch auch nicht leiden, Elaine. Gib' s doch zu."

Schweigen trat ein. Kim, Danny und Jason sahen ihre Freundin an. Elaine seufzte. „Entschuldigt mich. Ich muss kurz ins Lehrerzimmer." sagte sie und verschwand.

Kim sah den genervten Jason an. „Sie kann Zoe auch nicht leiden, oder?" „Jep." „Und warum?" Jason gab ein lachen von sich als er die Erinnerungen von damals wieder abrief. „Sie und Zoe haben mal zusammen an einem Schulprojekt gearbeitet. Zudem Zeitpunkt waren sie noch befreundet. Zoe hat sich richtig ins Zeug gelegt und Elaine hatte einfach keine guten Ideen. Das hat der Lehrer gesehen und ihr eine schlechte Bewertung gegeben. Von da an hat Elaine kaum noch mit ihr gesprochen." Danny hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist alles? Und warum nimmt sie sie noch in Schutz?" „Ein bisschen scheint sie noch an Zoe zu hängen."

„Elaine und die kleine Streberin waren mal befreundet?" fragte Kim erstaunt. „ Ja, aber jetzt nicht mehr so. Sie sprechen noch mit einander aber als Freundschaft würd' ich das nicht mehr bezeichnen."

Schweigen trat zwischen den Dreien ein, der Lärm der vorbeiziehenden Schülerscharen und des Regens waren zu hören.

„Na, schau einer guck. Wenn das nicht die Streberleiche ist." sagte Jason in einem äußerst gehässigen Ton. Kim und Danny sahen in Jason' s Blickrichtung.

Ein schlankes Mädchen mit schwarzen, hüftlangen Haaren versuchte sich durch die Schülermassen zu drängeln. Erschrocken wich sie zwei sich raufenden Teenagern aus. Ängstlich umklammerte das Mädchen ihre Schulbücher fester und lief schnell weiter. Ein Schüler ihren Alters, 16, stellte ihr ein Bein. Er lachte und mit ihm noch 20 weitere, als das Mädchen auf den harten Steinboden knallte. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von ihrer Jeans ab. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten.

Kim prustete vor lachen. „Mein Gott, ist die doof." Danny konnte sich auch nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachte schallend. Kichernd trat Jason an das schwarzhaarige Mädchen heran die sich inzwischen aufgerappelt hatte. „Zoe, du bist nicht nur eine verdammte Streberin sondern auch die Lachnummer 1 an dieser Highschool."

Das Mädchen ließ den Kopf hängen und umklammerte ihre Bücher noch fester. „Lass mich bitte durch." flüsterte sie. „Wie? Was? Komm Zoe sprich gefälligst etwas lauter."

„Lass es Jason," rief Kim von hinten. „Sie ist es nicht wert." „Das weiß ich selber, Kim. Aber… hey wo willst du hin?" Jason ergriff die Schultasche von Zoe. „Lass los!" befahl sie. Die 16jährige zog an ihrem Hab und Gut. Jason grinste. „Wie du willst." sagte er und ließ die Tasche los. Zoe verlor das Gleichgewicht, stolperte über die Kante des Haupteinganges und fiel in eine Pfütze. Und wieder brachen die umherstehenden Schüler in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Zoe spürte wie sich ihre himmelblauen Augen mit Tränen füllten. Der Regen prasselte auf sie ein, so als ob auch er sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Ihre Kleidung sog sich langsam mit Wasser voll und eine Böe ließ sie frösteln. Zoe blickte zu Jason hinauf, der an der Kante stand. Dieser sah dass die Schwarzhaarige weinte. „Hey Leute." rief er. „Zoe ist nicht nur eine Streberin sondern auch eine Heulsuse!" lachte Jason und das Gelächter der anderen Schüler wurde lauter.

_Musik: Evanescence – Eternal_

Das war zuviel. Zoe brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und Bücher und stürmte los. Sie wollte nur schnell weg von Jason und den anderen Schülern.

Genau in diesem Moment stieß Elaine zu ihren Freunden. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist den so lustig?" Kim drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ach, Jason hat nur einen Witz erzählt." „Und da fangen gleich ALLE an zu lachen?" Sie machte eine Kopfbewegung zu den Schülerscharen. „Es war ein sehr lustiger Witz." grinste Kim. „A-haaa." sagte Elaine ungläubig.

Jason, der immer noch an der Kante des Haupteinganges stand, drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. „Fein. Da die Bande jetzt komplett ist: Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir ins Kino gehen?" „Abgemacht!" riefen sie gemeinsam.

oOOo

Unter strömenden Regen und fast blind durch ihre Tränen, rannte Zoe die Straßen von Boston hinunter.

‚Wie können sie nur so gemein zu mir sein? Ich hab ihnen doch gar nichts getan.' Immer mehr Tränen nahmen ihr die Sicht. Plötzlich stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen. Mit einem spitzen Schrei fiel sie zu Boden, ihre Bücher platschten in die Pfützen und die Schultasche sog sich mit Wasser voll.

„Tut mir leid. Ist alles okay?" hörte Zoe eine männliche Stimme fragen. Sie sah hoch. „Alan?" „Schwesterherz. Du hast schon Schulschluss?" Der Braunhaarige half ihr hoch und sammelte die durchweichten Bücher ein. „Ein Lehrer ist krank." antwortete sie tonlos, schulterte ihre Tasche und nahm die Bücher von ihrem älteren Bruder entgegen. Dieser erschrak als er die feuchtroten Augen seiner Schwester sah. „Oh nein. Haben sie sich dich wieder – " „Lass uns nach Hause gehen." Warf Zoe mit ernster Stimme ein. Sie zog ihre Kapuze ins Gesicht und überquerte die Straße. Schnell folgte ihr Alan. „Zoe, hör mal. Ich hätt' das nicht sagen sollen. Es tut mir leid." Zoe hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Es nett von dir das du dich entschuldigst." sagte sie, baute aber keinen Augenkontakt auf. „Es ist nur… jeden Tag… hänseln sie mich… bewerfen mich mit Sachen… und die Lehrer tun… rein gar nichts." Schluchzend brach sie zusammen. Alan konnte sie grad noch auffangen. „REIN GAR NICHTS TUN SIE! EINFACH NICHTS!" schrie sie. Ihr Bruder drückte sie fest an sich. Zoe krallte sich an de Braunhaarigen. Sie weinte bitterlich. Einige Minuten verstrichen bis Zoe sich von Alan löste.

„Tut mir leid." Sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen weg. Ihr Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss es nicht." Er half ihr hoch. „Aber das wird langsam immer schlimmer. Mum sollte mit dem Klassenlehrer reden oder am besten mit den Eltern der Schülern." „Das hat sie schon mal aber danach haben sie mich alle als Petze beschimpft." Alan seufzte. „Vielleicht solltest du morgen zu Hause bleiben." Er nahm ihre Bücher und ging los. Zoe schloss zu ihm auf. „Das löst auch nicht meine Probleme. Außerdem schreiben wir morgen einen Test und den will ich nicht verpassen."

Sie gingen eine Weile durch den schwächer werdenden Regen bis sie schließlich ihr Haus erreichten und Alan vor der Tür nach seinen Schlüsseln suchte. „Bruder?" fragte Zoe. „Ja?" „Erzähl bitte nichts Mum. Sie macht sich schon genug Sorgen." Er sah sie an. „Du hast da ein echtes Problem am Hals das gelöst werden muss." „Ich weiß aber wenn wir es ihr jetzt sagen wird sie eine Diskussion führen die den ganzen Abend anhalten wird. Und ich möchte für den Test morgen ungestört lernen. Ich sag es ihr dann morgen." Schweigen trat ein. Alan seufzte, lächelte aber zaghaft seine Schwester an. „Na gut. Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Alan fand schließlich die Schlüssel, schloss auf und beide begrüßten ihre Mutter. Zoe verschwand schnell auf ihr Zimmer. Sie lernte bis spät in den Abend, aß schnell noch ein kleines Mahl bevor sie sich Bettfertig machte.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Die Wolken hatten sich verzogen und eine Sternschnuppe blitze am Himmel auf. Zoe strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. ‚Oh, ich muss mir schnell was wünschen.' Sie schloss die Augen.

_‚Ich wünsche mir einen Menschen der mich nie verlässt,  
mir immer treu bleibt,  
mich beschützt,  
mich tröstet wenn es mir schlecht geht.  
Das ist mein größter Wunsch. _

_Einen Menschen für mich allein.'_

Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in den klaren Nachthimmel. „Bitte." flüsterte sie. Ein Stern funkelte plötzlich auf. Zoe erschrak. War das eine Art Bestätigung? Zoe hoffte es. Verwundert wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab. Sie stieg ins Bett und knipste das Licht der Nachttischlampe aus.

_Musik Ende_


End file.
